Jewellery with precious stones particularly diamonds is an all time fascination. Diamonds of bigger size command a disproportionately high premium over several small diamonds with comparable weight.
There have been several attempts to create jewellery with smaller diamonds giving the impression of a bold and bigger look diamond.
U.S. Publication No 2012/0180524 A1 (Wein et al) discloses a setting technique for gemstone to give them a single stone look when viewed from the top or side. The larger gemstone and the smaller anchor gemstone are held in place with no metal from the setting visible between the gemstones. The base has a plurality of cavities made with respect to the placement on the gemstone on the base. The plurality of cavities provided in the base support the larger gemstone and the anchor gemstone. Also the cavities of the anchor stone are angled with respect to the larger gemstone. The larger gemstone is primarily held by several gemstones and the concept is mainly for round jewellery. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,121 (Pachauer) also discloses a similar concept using the known invisible setting technique wherein the gemstones are held in place by adjacent gemstones of comparable sizes with no metal visible between the gemstone. The touch gemstone is positioned slightly below the anchor gemstone and held in place by the anchor gemstone. The touch stone and anchor stone are held in place by the cavities provided in the base of the jewellery. Channel walls are provided to support the anchor gemstone and hold them in place. The stones placed take support of one another. U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,104 B2 (Lin) also discloses diamond jewellery having a plurality of peripheral diamonds to overlap and thereby hold the central diamond. A protrusion is formed between adjacent peripheral diamonds. The outer edge of each peripheral diamond is aligned to the peripheral edge of the noble metal base. In all these patents, the diamonds or stone are arranged in such a way that they partial take support of each other to provide an integrated one diamond look. The weakening of one of the diamonds would lead to loosening up of the entire setup; eventually hampering the one diamond look. Hence displacement of one stone collapses the integrity of the entire jewellery.
U.S. Publication No US 2007/0234758 A1 (Mehta) discloses a method of creating an illusion of larger diamond from smaller diamonds. The four corner diamonds (circular and equal size) are placed at four corners of the square and the centre diamond, which is smaller, is placed in the gap formed by the four diamonds placed at the corners. The centre diamond is placed a level below of the other four diamonds. The rim created by the four corner diamonds supports the central diamond while the corner diamonds are held in place by prongs provided. In this disclosure, the centre diamond does not rely on corner diamonds for support. This concept is specific to five diamond arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,907 (Wolf) discloses an arrangement of precious stone of specific shapes. The stones are arranged in such a way that one edge of the stone mates with the edge of the second stone. The larger stones are placed at the corners while the smaller stones (baguettes) are placed in between both the stone (large). In this disclosure, the aim appears to produce distinct composite arrangement of larger size from stones of relatively smaller sizes.
U.S. Publication No 2011/0219820 (Choi) discloses a ring with a composite Diamond Head setting to create an illusion of a big marquise diamond. The head portion is provided with indentation to hold the diamonds of various shapes through invisible setting. The diamonds in prescribed numbers are arranged in juxtaposition with respect to each other to create an illusion.
U.S. Publication No US 2013/0298604 A1 (Shah) discloses a gemstone assembly and prong assembly. The gemstone assembly is in the shape of diamond onto which the small diamonds are set to give an appearance of a larger diamond. The small diamonds are set close together on the shape of the three dimensional faceted diamond. The gemstone assembly is supported by the prong assembly holding the entire structure together.
It is known to persons skilled in the art that diamonds and precious stones of same sizes in reality do have dimensional variation and thus interdependent fitment cannot be reliable.
Also, in the attempt to expose more and more diamond surface, and therefore avoid base metal in view, the strength of the diamond fitment is compromised.
Our invention addresses and solves these problems.